


I see your face everywhere I go

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 7 people in the galaxy, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Poe goes away, Stormpilot, can I call this slow burn?, meh I'll do it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there are 7 people in the galaxy who look the same as you. Well Poe called bullshit on that fact, but when he leaves Finn behind to go on a long recon mission, he starts to bump into people that look awfully familiar, and Poe can’t help but feel like he’s brought Finn with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see your face everywhere I go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Inspired by that thing that's like 'Did you know there are 7 people in the world who look just like you' or something like that. Enjoy :)

Poe read somewhere in some article or anotherthat there could be something like seven people in the galaxy who look like you, with similar features and that kind of thing. He hadn’t believed it when he’dread it online, doubting the numbers more than the theory itself. Of course it was only logical that at some point DNA would match up in such a way that two people were created with near-identical features. His ability to accept the statistic stopped there, though, with his lack of belief that this could happen to create eight humans with similar appearances through the random matching of thousands of strands of DNA.

Poe had nearly forgotten the fact when he met Finn, with far more important things to think about like the Resistance and whether or not Finn would make a full recovery, and by the time he went out on his next long recon mission after Finn’s recovery, it was but a distant memory.

***

The first time it happened was an honest mistake. Poe was on a small planet in the OuterRim collecting information from a source when he spotted him. Unmistakable in the nearly empty expanse of land surrounding them, populated only by a few lone scavengers.

“Finn!” Poe had yelled, breaking into a jog to try and catch up to the man, who didn’t seem to hear his call. He tried again, louder this time, and the man turned around to look at him, looking mildly surprised when he jogged up. “Hey, buddy, what’re you doing here?” Poe grinned, stopping in front of the man, who had drawn to a halt, staring at him with what could only be described as confusion.

“Sorry, do I know you?” He asked, and Poe’s smile dropped.

“It’s me, Poe.” He frowned at the man’s blank face. “Finn…” Poe trailed off. Maybe it was the First Order. Maybe they had gotten him back and brainwashed him again somehow. But then that would also mean that he’d escaped again, and that would mean–

“Finn? Who’s Finn?” The man asked, and Poe’s attempt at a cheery smile dropped altogether.

“You are. It was the First Order, wasn’t it? They brainwashed you,” he huffed.  ****

“The First Order? They haven’t touched me.” The man frowned. “I don’t know who you are, but I don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for. My name isn’t Finn, it’s John, I haven’t had anything to do with the First Order, ever, and I most certainly haven’t been brainwashed.” He laughed a little, and Poe felt his expression lift a little in return. Looking a little closer, Poe could see now that the man’s features weren’t quite right. His shoulders were a little too slim, his cheekbones less defined, his eyes not quite the right shade of brown.

“Kriff, I’m so stupid.” Poe almost slapped himself, laughing at his own mistake. “I’m sorry, you just look an awful lot like a good friend of mine.” He excused himself and John laughed with him.

“I think I would remember a face like yours.” John smiled and Poe’s heart lifted for a moment, hearing the words come from a face so similar to Finn’s. Of course he was quickly brought back to earth by the remembrance that this wasn’t Finn, just someone who looked similar, and the elevated rate of his heart gradually slowed back to normal.  ****

“I’m sure you would.” Poe grinned. Usually (before Finn) Poe would have flirted back shamelessly, offering up some compliment in return, or a cheesy pick-up line, but right now, his heart wasn’t in it, even with a face as beautiful as Finn’s staring straight at him.

“This Finn guy, he’s special toyou, right?” John asked, and Poe looked up in surprise.

“How did you– ”

“I can tell, it was kind of obvious in the way you ran up to me, and your absolute concern when you thought he’d been brainwashed, and your relief and disappointment when you found out I was just someone else.” John shot him a small smile. “Does he know how much he means to you?” Poe thought back over the past few weeks since Finn had woken up, filled with careful conversation and an eagerness not to upset the cautious equilibrium between the two of them.

“No.” Poe smiled sadly. “No he doesn’t.”

“You should tell him.” John smiled a little bit wider, before beginning to walk away. “Before it’stoo late,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Poe replied, with a somewhat bitter twist to his tone, hearing the words Jess had repeated over and over again, backed up by pretty much everyone in the general vicinity, whether it was because they actually saw them having a future, or simply so they didn’t have to watch Finn and Poe pining sickeningly over each other. “I’ll try.” Poe had muttered to himself as he walked away in the opposite direction of the man he’d just encountered.

***

The second time it happened, Poe had thought it was ironic and really quite amusing that he had somehow bumped into yet another person, in the billions of people spread across the galaxy, who looked exactly like Finn.

This time the man’s name was Wren, and he was far less fond of the distraction, on a much busier planet where everyone seemed to have places to be and work to do.

“Can you get the kriff out of my way?” He had huffed, and Poe had realised rather quickly that he had made another mistake.

“You’re not Finn.” Poe stated dryly, and the man glared at him, clearly confused.

“Of course I’m not. My name’s Wren, who the hell is Finn?” By that point Poe had started laughing, much to the irritation of lookalike #2. In the end, Poe left without replying, toobusy laughing at his own idiocy in making the same mistake twice.

***

The third time, Poe knew the moment he set eyes on the man up close that he had the wrong guy. This man’s eyes were set a little too far apart, his nose a little too narrow, and his grin tilted up on one side as he turned around when Poe clamped a hand on his shoulder. Thankfully lookalike #3 was much nicer than the previous lookalike, and didn’t seem too irritated by Poe’s interruption and his clear mistake, although he was a little disappointed when Poe apologised and left after recognising his error, presumably wanting to make conversation (amongst other things) with the rather attractive man that had approached him.

That night as he settled down in his X-wing to sleep (not the most comfortable arrangement but unfortunately his only form of accommodation or shelter on this particular planet, though some planets had been a little more welcoming), he still found himself mildly amused by his own mistake. In the three months he had been away so far, he had encountered and chased down not one, or two, but three men who looked nearly identical to Finn, who was definitely back on the Resistance base on D’Qar. Surely there couldn’t be any more men who looked so similar to Finn? And even if there were, what were the chances of him encountering them?

While he was reflecting, however, on the seeming abundance of men who looked like Finn, he couldn’t help but miss the man himself, craving his gentle smile and his warm touch that the other men seemed to lack.

***

Perhaps it was his intense longing to see Finn again that drove him to chase down lookalikes #4 and #5, despite the pretty large part of his brain scolding him and telling him that it wasn’t Finn. Of course it wasn’t him, because he was still on D’Qar, and even if he wasn’t, the galaxy was a pretty large place, and it was unlikely their paths would cross. Lookalikes #4 and #5 were much less inclined to tolerate Poe’s ‘mistaken’ questioning, huffing and moving awkwardly around him, presumably branding him as crazy, before striding quickly away without leaving a name.

Later, when Poe thought about his encounters with the two particularly surly men, he wondered what it was in them, besidestheir general attitude, that made them different. What minordifferenceshad he missed in the small amount of time he’d been given to take in their features and note the differences?

Perhaps one of them was too tall, or the other too short. Maybe their hair wasn’t cut the same way, or their eyes were the wrong colour, or their lips not plump enough, or their skin not quite the same rich shade. Of course that wasn’t important. It was just a tiny insignificant detail in the grand scheme of things, but it mattered to Poe, who was slowly becoming convinced that each of these men was just Finn in disguise, tailing him as he moved from planet to planet, so he could appear randomly with a slightly different face, and a totally different attitude.

Of course his theory was exactly that, a theory, however he was especially persistent in checking when he happened across lookalike #6.  #6 was slightly too tall, which couldn’t have been altered by the shoes he was wearing, provenafter thorough inspection from Poe. His eyes were also set a little too close together, a feat that surely couldn’t be accomplished by anything less than a surgical operation. After thorough investigation, much to #6’s confusion, Poe concluded that this was in fact someone else.

After Poe came to his conclusion, he introduced himself to #6 and explained the circumstances, earning a laugh as he apologised profusely for his intent inspection of the man. The man introduced himself as Anthony, shooting him a wide grin that almost matched Finn’s, and asked if he had a place to stay, to which Poe replied that he had his X-wing. 

“You can’t sleep in that!” Anthony protested,and Poe shrugged.

“I have for the last few months, though I can’t say my back’s much the better for it.” Poe smiled easily.

“I have a spare bunk if you want it for the night.” Anthony had offered, and Poe was in no position to decline, although he was mildly suspicious. Anthony had quickly squashed his doubts, however, with a smile and dismissal of any kind of payment Poe had offered him.

So lookalike #6 gave him a bunk for the night, no strings attached, and Poe felt strangely comfortable with him, although he was convinced it had an awful lot to do with the similarity between him and Finn, as though Poe was drawn in by the mere image of Finn’s face, opening him up and making him more trusting. If anyone in the First Order had a face like Finn’s, Poe doubted he would be able to kill them under any circumstances.

***

When Poe ran into lookalike #7 (literally) while he was running away from some really quite angry First Order spies, Poe’s first response was to press him up against a wall and kiss him (as a diversion tactic, of course. 100% not linked to the fact that the man looked like Finn) in the desperate hope that the spies would run straight past the couple making out in a back alley. To Poe’s surprise, the man, who was not Finn, kissed him back, before turning them so Poe was pressed against the wall instead, shielding him with his body.

“I know who you’re trying to get away from.” The man whispered as he pulled back once the coast was clear, and Poe glanced up to see Finn’s eyes staring back at him. But they weren’t Finn’s eyes. Sure, they looked identical, but there was something in the lack of familiarity in his gaze, the set of his mouth and the few extra inches of height he had on Poe. “Nice escape plan, by the way. Glad to be a part of it.” The man winked, his face splitting into a grin.

“Thanks for participating, I know a few people wouldn’t be as willing.” Poe smiled warmly, immediately set at ease once again by the familiar face. It was a peculiar feeling to feel so comfortable around someone you didn’t know, simply because they shared the face of the man you were hopelessly, desperately – because let’sface it **,** there was no pointin ignoring it now – in love with.

“Maybe you and I could go back to my place and pick up where we left off,” the man offered.  It was a generous offer, and Poe knew it was one he would usually accept. Before Finn. Since meeting Finn, he had been far less inclined to participate in one-night stands and the like, especially not with people who looked even vaguely similar. It would become all too easy for the lines to blur and for his mind to drift to Finn, potentially leading to very awkward situations that he had no intention of finding himself in.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got a mission to complete.” Poe smiled sadly, although he was hardly disappointed.

“No I get it, busy saving the galaxy, right?” The man smiled a little, although he was clearly a little put-out.

“‘Hurry up and save the galaxy before the First Order blows it to pieces.’ Were the general’s exact words,” Poe laughed, and thankfully the man laughed with him. No hard feelings there then, just a little disappointment.

“You got someone back home?” The man asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Poe replied with a grin.

“He’s a lucky man. You seem like a great guy.” #7 smiled. “If you need help with any more of your escape plans, let me know.” He smirked, shooting Poe another wink, before disappearing into the dark night.

***

Only a week after his encounter with #7, Poe finally completed his mission and was given the all-clearto return to base, his absence finally ending after sixmonths. His reunion with Finn was joyful to say the least, as Finn met him on the landing strip, closely followed by BB-8, who’d been left behind to care for Finn. As much as Poe wanted to bring his droid with him, BB-8 was far too recognisable and could be much more helpful around base keeping an eye on Finn. It wasn’t that Poe didn’t think Finn could handle himself, but some people could get pushy about the whole ex-stormtrooper thing, and BB-8 was handy with his electric prod. BB-8 was the first to reach him, beeping excitedly about everything that had happened while he was away, grumbling that Finn still didn’t know binary, but also that Finn was headed this way at a very rapid pace. Only seconds after Poe heard the warning, Finn was pulling him into a hug so tight that Poe felt as though all the breath had been squeezed out of him.

Poe didn’t miss the way Finn’s lips brushed gently against his skin as he whispered in his ear, a breathy declaration uttered like a prayer:  _I missed you._ Poe certainly didn’t miss the way Finn shuddered as Poe’s breath met with Finn’s neck, lips barely brushing the sensitive skin as he replied:  _I missed you too, buddy._

An hour later, once Poe had been debriefed and checked thoroughly by a collection of med droids, Poe was finally allowed to return to the quarters he shared with Finn. When he finally arrive, he found Finn waiting for him, holo in hand, scanning an article with a slight frown.

“Do you believe this stuff? Seven people in the galaxy who look just like you.” Finn laughed, glancing up as Poe walked through the door.

“Actually, I do.” Poe grinned. “While I was away, I met seven men who looked almost identical to someone I care a lot about. And every time I chased them down, because I missed the man who owns that face so much that it hurt, and the mere sight of him was enough to set my heart beating faster. I saw seven men with the same face, so many men, except the one I wanted to see the most.” Poe smiled as Finn glanced up nervously. “That’s you, Finn.” Poe’s smile softened.  ****

“Me?” Finn asked, seeming slightly taken aback by the revelation.

“You.” Poe laughed, closing the gap between them so they were only inches apart, bringing a hand up to Finn’s cheek. As their eyes met, Poe’s gaze flickered over Finn’s as he leant in slowly, checking for any signs that Finn wasn’t okay. Instead of panic or disgust, however, Poe saw joy and desire. Taking this as a green light, Poe closed the gap between their lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed into the kiss. After a few brief moments Finn’s lips shifted against Poe’s,and Poe had to hold back a groan as Finn’s mouth opened gently against his. Finn was so much better than #7. Eventually they pulled apart, breathless.

“You really met seven people who looked like me?” Finn asked, breathing heavily.

“Not a single one of them came close to you.” Poe grinned, before Finn pulled him in for another bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This title is probably a song lyric, but unfortunately I have no idea what song it's from.
> 
> Thanks again to my amazing beta, the fabulos XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper! :D


End file.
